godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Chapter 17: Judgement of the Forgotten
After reaching the Den, Arthur felt different sensations coming from everywhere around him. The rest who appeared from Hubert's portal also felt the same thing as he did. Kisa: Strange... A resonance occured? Tex: Identifying... Medical Room... Where we landed is a world where it was really supposed to happen. The Real World where no other 2nd Generation other than Yuu Kannagi and Alisa Illinchina Amiella exists. They're both the first ones to become the 2nd Generation. C: And... What does that make us? Tex: I do not know... Even AI's don't know everything... Hubert: This way... I've got plans with Ducking Daigo here... They all made their way towards Dr. Daigo's Lab where he was compiling notes and checking the medicine Alisa was supposed to have to suppress her feelings. Hubert: Oi! Did you forget me Daigo? He turned around before greeting Hubert. Daigo: Alas Hubert, have you completed the "project" at the Tranquil Temple? Hubert: It is complete. Though I have to wonder, are you ready? We'll be having uninvited guests arriving.. Arthur whispered to Kisa whether if Daigo can actually see them. Kisa: No... It's because of Hubert, he can erase our presence whenever he wants, whenever he can. Arthur: So we're like ghosts? Kisa: Yep. Their attention turned to Daigo preparing a few needles and packing them up. Daigo: Let us make haste before anyone knows of my project... Hubert: Alright. He opened a portal before winking at us. Hubert: You go on ahead, I wanna see this base one last time before the destruction is at your hand. Daigo: If it suits you. He entered the portal, closing behind him and questions started coming at Hubert one at a time. Hubert: Calm down... Before we talk... He took out his gun and sprayed bullets at certain locations of Daigo's Lab, taking out any cameras hidden. Hubert: There... That's better, to answer everyone's question, I'll send you to certain ambush points and when I say go, jump on Daigo and take him down before he has the time to pull out those needles. Those needles contain Oracle Cells that was extracted from different Aragami from different timelines or... "Rifts". Speaking of that... Why are you here abomination? C: I got my reasons to be here and it's gotta do with that idiot who made all this madness. Hubert: 100M Fc so you can shut your complains up? C: Deal. She gave a thumbs up while Hubert takes out his phone to transfer his 100M Fc just to shut C up. C: Wait... Where's my payment Kisa? Kisa: Oh right... She took out a receiver and sent C another 100M Fc as payment for 5 infos as per requested. C: As always, thank you for your patronage. Hubert: Just stop yapping about how painful this is... I'll send you back now. He opened up a portal before C walked in, closing it after her entry. Hubert: Why'd you get this painful informant who rips off our Fc like she's eating? Kisa: But her info is top-notch! Hubert: Whatever makes you comfortable... Let's just get this over with... Hubert discussed his plan on taking down Daigo while he's distracting him. Truth to be told, it looks like a child's drawing even though it was supposed to be detailed. Almost everyone in the lab didn't bother objecting due to how the plan is just a bunch of mixed drawings. Kisa: Uh... Hubert... How is it gonna work? Hubert: Simple. We take him down and kill him. Craz: By wrestling...? Hubert: No... We kill him with those God Arcs. Tex: Drawing inconclusive... It has no meaning towards our objective. Hubert: Oh screw the plans... Let's just kill him! I'm going in first while seperating the portals from behind. You all follow up and then when I give the signal. Strike him the least he expects it. Deal? Everyone nods at him before they all went to their pre-destined location. Tranquil Temple < Arthur's POV I landed safely without any trouble. Though the sight of the Tranquil Temple just brings me nostalga, I kept my head cool through the blizzard as it keeps rubbing at my face. Me: Looks like I gotta wait now... The blizzard grew stronger, turning into a snowstorm and almost covering me up. Covering up my senses, I managed to hear footsteps coming, two of them. Despite the snowstorm, I used my Aragami senses to enhance my human ears and managed to hear Hubert calling the signal. Jumping out and manifesting my God Arc, I saw Tex, Craz and Kisa rising from the snowstorm and we all striked Daigo at the same time, bringing him down. Hubert: Lovely... Daigo, you abandoned me the last time to deal with these punks... Now you share the same fate I once had... In this snowstorm!!! He laughed manically while Kisa sent Tex and Craz back into their "Rifts" and reminded Hubert after he cleaned up, he'll get what he wants. Hubert: Sure... Go deal with that loop. Kisa: Alright, we'll take our leave now. Kisa dragged me into a portal, leaving Hubert alone to deal with Daigo's dead body. Kisa: Only that loop remains, Arthur. Me: Eh? Kisa: Do you want to know what this "Loop" is? Me: I don't know... Why don't you tell me? Kisa: It's your Girlfriend... She's the loop that continues the cycle of this world. Break it, and you'll see a new future you'll need. Me: Whoa whoa whoa wait!!! Why is Laura the loop? That doesn't make sense!! Kisa: Listen to me, I've already went into the future and want to know who's the last person standing in this god forbidden world? It's her. Me: But there's gotta be another way!! Have you even checked? Kisa: None of the paths have the solution to fix it... The only one you've avoided- Me: "I've"? Kisa: I've met many other "you" that didn't want to break the loop. They all ended in a very bad fate. Me: But it doesn't mean that we have to kill her. We landed back in the Otherworld, where Ichirou is slowly disappearing into particles. Ichirou: What's happening to me?! Answer me!!! Kisa: You're slowly returning to your own world. Ichirou: I see.... Well... Looks like I'm gonna expect my head to be off... Heheh.... He disappeared from our sight, completely fading away and it was not very touching for me. Me: Uh huh... So about the "Loop", I don't think I could do it... Kisa: Would you want to see the same stuff happening? See all this happen almost every single time?! I don't wanna repeat the mistakes I've made! You have to make the change and you need to do it now! Me: But... What if she isn't?! What if I did something that still- Kisa: Look... I'm trying to save this world from the very destruction the Aragami seeks... If you managed to break the cycle... Everyone will be free from this and nobody will have to die. Me: Alright.... I have to do it... Or else the same mistakes will happen? Kisa: Yep, I've discussed it with a certain time boy who keeps saying the same thing over and over... Geez... "I saw this a millenium ago". He never stops saying all that... I might have to agree at certain times but something like this isn't an easy task for me. Kisa: I'll send you back to the time when you were witnessing her getting her God Arc. That should provide you the time to make sure you have the chance for it. Now go! She opened a portal and pushed me into it, reverting back to the time where I was standing at the Training Area beside Johannes and watching as Laura is put into the aptitude test. Me: Johannes... Do you mind if I speak with her privately? Johannes: Hmm... Well, if she agrees to it. I see no reason unless you want to tell her the basic rules. Me: That's what I'm planning. I don't want to see my comrades die in front of my eyes. Johannes thinks about it for a few seconds before agreeing to my plea. Johannes: Alright. He took up the microphone and spoke about my meeting with her, with the location being at the rooftop. Me: Thanks Director! Johannes: No need to thank me, a comrade is more important if you treasure them. I left the Training Area, leaving Johannes to reminiscence about his past. Johannes: Young kids these days... Don't you think so too Kisa? He turned to the Reaper behind him, smiling before taking a cup of coffee to drink. Category:Blog posts